Pure Imagination
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: Every night it's the same ... Chains around her... I wake up ... I feel sick to my stomach ... My wife ...


**Disclaimer:** **I still very much don't own Sailor Moon, so stop bugging me about it.**

 **FYI:** **Today's Seiya's 38** **th** **birthday and she's still bae (only time I'm using that word)!**

 **And August 21** **st** **is Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day!**

 _It's the same thing every night._

 _She meets me at our spot by the fountain in the middle of the garden. Her eyes look at me with such adoration and love that sends flutters into my very being._

 _She'd tell me how much she's missed me and how she's only ever had me on her mind._

 _My heart melts at her proclamations and I respond to them with my own._

 _Then she gives me a kiss, our lips dancing together fleetingly in a passionate dance._

 _And just when I finally make a move to pull her against me so that our skin touched each other, she slips right out of my grasp to run away from me._

 _She giggles and calls over her shoulder with her angelic voice, "Catch me, Seiya, catch me!"_

 _I give chase as she leads me into the maze. Listening for her bell-like laugh, I looked around for any traces of her golden locks or pale skin._

 _I nearly crashed into a wall when she suddenly appeared at my side._

 _She giggled at me, helping me up and drug me through the rest of the maze._

 _Once we were finally out, she threw herself into my arms in a tight embrace. "Oh, Seiya, I've missed you! I thought you left me!"_

 _I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face into her blonde locks. "I'd never do such a thing. Never," I declared in finality, stroking her bare back._

 _She looks up at me with her beautiful jewels for eyes, moving upward to take my lips with hers once again when she was wrenched away from my embrace._

" _SEIYA!"_

 _I watched helplessly as she was surrounded by chains and tried my best to spring forward to free her, but felt myself being pulled back towards the palace._

" _Seiya, help me, please!" she pleaded as the chains started dragging her into a dark abyss._

 _I shook my head rapidly, desperately trying to free myself from whatever was keeping me away from her. "Odango! Odango!" I cried, feeling tears gathering within my eyes as my angel started to disappear within the abyss._

" _Seiya!" she screamed once more, before being engulfed by the darkness._

" _ODANGO!"_

I shot up in bed, panting. Cold sweat drenched my bare skin as I waved a hand over the candle at my bedside to turn it on.

My breathing slowly began to even out once more.

I swiped the back of my hand against my forehead, then covered my face with both of my hands.

A body steered next to mine with a moan.

I turned to that side of the bed, reaching over to give their cheek a tender caress and whispered, "Odango?"

Eyes opened to reveal crimson eyes as their owner sat up to eye me with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

A very different voice spoke to me as I tried to reel in my disappointment at the turn of events compared with my dreams, "Fighter, is there something troubling you?"

I shook my head, feeling mildly sick to my stomach. "I just had a nightmare, is all. Go back to sleep, princess, " I reassured her, trying to hide my disappointment about her being the one sharing my bed.

She smiled softly at me, cupping my cheek and caressing it. "You can tell me anything, Fighter. That is how marriage works after all."

Holding in a cringe, I forced a smile and turned my face into her palm to kiss it. "I do know that, my love. I just don't want to burden you after you've had a very stressful day, " I lied through my teeth, feeling even more sick than before.

Kakyuu kissed me, not noticing how I forced myself to respond to it. Pulling away a few seconds later, she said with a giggle, "You've thoroughly eased my tension from today, Fighter, if memory serves me right."

"I did, didn't I? Would you mind another round to burn off any additional tension, " I purred, forcing a lewd look across my face.

Kakyuu returned my look with a slight smile and kissed me once again.

I pushed her back down onto the bed, imagining golden strands of silk and sapphire blue eyes underneath of me as I proceeded to love my wife in ways that I wish that I could love the one haunting my dreams.


End file.
